


The Start Of Something Terrible

by Uncommon_Aura



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Other, Self Insert, Self Insert OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommon_Aura/pseuds/Uncommon_Aura
Summary: Nyx and Sly go to the store for junk food, and Sly decides to bribe Nyx into trying coffee. Much to her annoyance, she likes it. Oneshot.





	The Start Of Something Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing based on how my friend got me to try coffee.

“Sly, are you kidding me? You already had like three cups of that junk this morning,”

I stared down the raccoon in question who was grinning at me as he held up a bottle of a Starbucks brand vanilla frappuccino. “Haven’t you had enough caffeine?”

Coffee had not been our goal when we decided to run down to the supermarket (or at least it hadn’t been mine). Bentley and Murray were out for the day, and we’d figured why not stock up on sugary snacks and play video games all day? Sounded like a great use of our time.

But of course, Sly couldn’t resist coffee. His grin only widened as he waved the bottle in my face. “It’s no different than all the other sugary stuff we’re getting,” he argued, setting the bottle onto the cash register conveyor belt.

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, but it’s really gross,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“That is a matter of opinion, my dear Nyx,” Sly purred and tapped the bridge of my nose playfully.

I snorted and swatted his hand away. “Mhm, sure. Whatever you say. You’re basically drinking bean juice, you realize that, right?”

“And tea is leaf juice, isn’t it?” Sly eyed me teasingly as he produced his wallet to pay for all the junk food that Bentley would totally get onto us about.

“It’s herbs, Sly. They have health benefits and stuff,” I countered, though I knew that this was not a debate I was going to win, by definition of the word.

“Yeeaah, sure. Like you suddenly care about health benefits,” Sly laughed as we took our bags and he started to open the bottle of coffee. “Just admit that you’re trying to defend your stubborn pickyness,”

“I am doing no such thing,” I retorted, turning my head away from him in a defiant, but playful gesture.

“Mhm, sure,” I could tell that Sly was totally grinning at me, despite not being able to see him at that moment. He’s got this way of talking that makes it very clear when he’s smiling. “C'mon, what do I have to do to get you try this?”

“Nothing,” I replied. “Because I won’t,”

“Oh, c'mon. Why is it that you don’t like coffee, anyways? Have you ever even tried it? There’s different kinds of coffee, y'know,” Sly elbowed me lightly, trying to goad me into trying the frappuccino thing with that dorky smile of his.

“Yeah, I know there’s different kinds. I guess I used to like it when I was a kid? My dad would let me have a drink of his once it was cold before he headed to work. But I don’t remember what it tasted like at all,” I said.

“Sooo how do you know that you don’t like it anymore?” Sly asked, trying to corner me with some kind of weird raccoon logic.

“There’s this thing called taste buds changing, y'know?” I replied, looking over at him with a sarcastic look. “There’s lots of things that I used to like that I don’t anymore. I apparently used to like pumpkin pie, but I can’t stand it anymore. Coffee is probably the same way. It just smells really gross, I guess,” I shrugged. I didn’t quite know the science behind not liking things when you don’t even know how they taste.

“Yeah, freshly brewed black coffee maybe. But c'mon, just try this? It’s got cream and vanilla in it, you’ll barely taste the coffee,” Sly was pretending to plead with me now, but the teasing look still remained.

I stared at him long and hard, contemplating if I should just give in to his ridiculous desires.

“I’ll pay you?” he offered as a final atempt.

I eyed him skeptically. “How much?”

“Ten?”

“Make it fifteen and you’ve got a deal,” I said. He was never going to leave me alone otherwise, and I figured a few moments of being grossed out by coffee was worth fifteen dollars, right?

“Alright, deal,” Sly agreed, and handed me the bottle.

I stared at said bottle for a moment, before sighing and taking a drink of it. And then I continued to stare at the bottle in something like awe as I realized that this stuff was actually really good.

“Soo?” Sly prompted me for a response.

“This… Is actually really good…” I couldn’t believe I was admitting that, but there was no way I could lie about it. He’d been right, I could barely taste the coffee, with all the cream and vanilla in it. And when mixed with those two things, the coffee actually tasted good. It was sweet, not bitter, and I actually really, really liked it.

Sly forced himself to hold back what would have no-doubt been a bout of very loud laughter. “See? See, I told you!”

“Shut up,” I hissed, taking another drink of the frappuccino before handing it back to Sly.

Sly just laughed and took another drink. “What did I tell you? There’s different types, you’ve just gotta find one you like,”

“Yeah, yeah, okay Sly, you win,” I sighed, refusing to meet his gaze. Why was it that he was always right? Damn raccoon. “Happy now?”

“Very,” Sly replied, wiping coffee off his upper lip. “I’ll give you that fifteen bucks when we get home,” he then handed the bottle to me again.

“…Or…” I started slowly. “Or we can take that fifteen dollars and go get more of this stuff?” I looked up at him through the glare of the sun.

Sly laughed, this time almost choking as he did so. “We can totally go do that, too,”

“M'kay, glad we agree, let’s go do that,” I said, grabbing Sly’s arm and pulling him back towards the store.

“I’ve totally just started something terrible, haven’t I?” Sly asked, though he was grinning from ear to ear and did not at all look or sound guilty.

“You most certainly have,” I replied. “Bentley is probably going kill you for it, too. The last thing he needs is me being hyped up on caffeine,”

“He’ll adjust,” Sly said decidedly.

I was quiet a moment, and then nodded exaggeratedly. “Yeeaah, you’re right. He’ll be fine,”

And then we both had to laugh at our ridiculousness.


End file.
